Railroad rails are attached to each rail tie with retaining clips. These retaining clips are difficult to install. They must be squarely hammered with a substantial impact, otherwise they spring back out of position, flying into the air. If the clips are not hit struck with sufficient force and accuracy their subsequent random trajectory is a real danger to installation personnel. A new style of railroad rail-retaining clip, the SAFELOK III, a TM registered to the PandrolUSA, has been produced to better attach rails to the rail ties. Unlike the preceding rail-retaining clip, the SAFELOK I, a TM registered to PandrolUSA, the SAFELOK III TM need not be laterally squeezed before they are removed. None the less, these clips are still sufficiently difficult and dangerous to remove, either for rail replacement or track maintenance, that standard removal practice entails cutting the clips with a torch. Cutting the clips with a torch is relatively time consuming operation. After being cut, the cut clips are unusable and must be replaced.
What is needed is a clip removal tool which can both safely and efficiently, either install and/or remove the rail-tie attachment clips. Potential injury to railroad personnel, time consumption, the arduous task of accurately and powerfully swinging a heavy hammer, as well as clip destruction would all thereby be eliminated.